Episode 8446 (11th August 2014)
Plot Neil tells Andrea he has a new contract for a year in the Philippines starting the next week and he wants her to come with him. She rushes off without giving an answer. Ken and Tracy set off for Peter's hearing. Rob is short with Michelle but agrees that her and Steve's events' business can organise his wedding. She notices that he's under a strain. Carla makes plans to move into her new flat. Michelle voices her concerns to her about Rob's nervous state. Kirk takes Beth into Roy's Rolls but they get caught up with the children's book-reading session. Yasmeen corrals Beth into looking after a little boy and Liam insists Uncle Kirk reads a story. Roy isn't pleased to see how his cafe has been taken over. Gary fits the unsuitable materials into No. 9's loft. Todd again warns him to keep quiet. Ken and Tracy return from the hearing and break the news to a shaken Rob that Peter has pleaded not guilty. Beth falls badly at the cafe when Liam moves her chair. She storms out and Roy tells Yasmeen to stop the session. Jenna turns up for the meal, annoyed that Andrea is also invited. The atmosphere is constrained, especially as Neil bombards Andrea with text messages saying he's in the Rovers and wants to talk. Jenna storms out and Lloyd decides to meet Neil himself. Peter tells Jim he took his advice and pleaded not guilty. Jim promises to supply him with booze in return for his help. Lloyd is taken aback by Neil's genial demeanour. Kylie asks Gail to babysit Max tomorrow and she’s unimpressed when Gail says she can’t, as it clashes with a lunch date with Michael. Tracy is livid that Michelle is their wedding organiser. When she confronts Rob, he loses his temper and Carla sees that Michelle's concerns have substance. She tries to find out what's stressing him but he snaps at her that he's fine. Carla is left puzzled. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Barlow - Alison King (Credited as "Carla Connor") *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Highfield Prison - Cell and landing Notes *Shelly Benison was credited as a Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jim promises to supply Peter with alcohol in return for his help; Michelle talks Rob into hiring her to organise his wedding; and Kylie is unimpressed when Gail says she can't babysit Max as it clashes with her lunch date with Michael. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,096,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2014 episodes